The invention relates to an electrically controlled actuating element on a machine.
Actuating elements of this type include, for example, hydraulic, electrohydraulic, or pneumatic valves, electromagnets, or actuators. Machines that are actuated by valves include, for example, cylinder-piston units or motors.
A control subsystem is considered, for example, a subordinate control system of a central control system, which is associated to the machine, in particular a magnetic control in the case of magnetically actuated valves.
Actuating elements of this type are often used in larger numbers for purposes of activating a corresponding number of machines. For example, in longwall mining for working the longwall face, it is common to use face supports which comprise a plurality of identical hydraulic cylinder-piston units that actuate the face support units for performing their functions, in particular robbing, advancing, setting, and supporting.
When a plurality of especially identical machines with different functions are to be operated, it will always be necessary to provide not only an extensive supply of energy, for example, hydraulic piping, but also an extensive electrical wiring for transmitting commands to the individual machines, for example, cylinder-piston units. This results for all fields of application in difficulties, and—in particular in mining—in safety problems. This applies in particular to the case, where an operation is automated and consequently requires not only function commands, but also control commands. For this reason, it is suitable to connect in series the electrical control subsystems that are arranged on each actuating element, for example, each valve, and which comprise in this case at least one electromagnet, i.e., by a common cable to the central control system. However, a prerequisite therefor is that the individual function and/or control commands be always sent with a coding, which is identified by the addressed control subsystem, so that only that control subsystem responds, which stores a corresponding coding.
This means that after the mechanical installation of an actuating element, for example, a valve on a certain machine, it will be necessary to store in the respective control subsystem a certain coding, and that the codings of all valves are stored in the central control system such that the function and/or control commands to be sent to the respective valve are transmitted in series only with the associated coding. To this end, it is thus necessary that a programming occur both in the individual control subsystems and in the central control system, which can be performed only by experts, and which requires in complex operations with a plurality of machines and functions a great deal of time, knowledge, and consideration.